Ice Roses Behind the Hedges
by DP-PJO-SPN-Girl297
Summary: Danny and Danielle in the park doing cute family things, like messing with Danny's ice powers, or accidentally almost revealing their secret to Valerie.


**I don't own Danny Phantom. No, I have no idea what I intended when writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this story. And have a good one.**

Valerie frowned as Star grabbed her hand and dragged her into the row of bushes that separated the park from the sidewalk. Branches grabbed at her hair and arms, leaving narrow scratches which stung, but didn't bleed. She began to grumble her complaints to her friend, but Star shushed her with one quiet hiss. They got through the bushes with only minimal damage, only to come face to face with a tree. Valerie glanced to either side and saw why they'd had to go through the bushes; large trees with thick trunks and many heavy boughs strongly discouraged entrance to the hidden grove otherwise.

Star didn't release Valerie's wrist, just pulled her around one of the trees that were standing like guardians to this little grove Valerie had never known about before. Around the tree, Valerie saw Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and a few other people from school clustered behind a tall, unruly hedge. They were peering through gaps in the hedge, and something was obviously interesting on the other side. Star hauled Valerie over to a blank spot of hedge and found her own gap. Valerie curiously found a gap of her own and peered through.

It took a moment for her to process what she was seeing. Danielle, the little ghost girl -half ghost girl- she had rescued just a few weeks from being melted into a puddle of goo, was gasping in delight. Phantom "sat" next to her, floating with his legs crossed in mid air, holding out his hands so she could watch what he was doing.

Blue light swirled at Phantom's fingertips, slowly forming into a large, solid block of ice as he moved his hands out. The resulting ice block, a perfect rectangular prism, was around one foot long, and maybe three inches in width and height. Phantom took the ice block in one hand, his left hand, and lit his right pointer finger with a green ectoblast that pulsed faintly with energy.

Dani looked absolutely enthralled, especially when the ectoblast seemed to form into a mini green blow torch and Phantom lowered it to the surface of the ice._ What was he doing?_ Valerie watched in fascination as Phantom moved the small green flame up and down the ice block, melting it in various places and slowly making a shape out of the ice. Valerie didn't dare shift her position, lest she make a sound and give them all away, but she watched, nearly paralyzed, as a figure seemed to emerge from the ice.

Phantom held out the mini ice figure, and Dani grinned and oohed and ahhed over it. Valerie let out a silent gasp, staring in awe as Dani took the extremely detailed ice rose from Phantom's hands, careful not to prick her fingers on any of the razor sharp ice thorns. The grass around the two Phantom relations was wet with melted ice, from more than just that one ice rose, Valerie noted.

Danielle carefully set the ice rose in a pack that had previously been on her back. She closed the top of the pack and gingerly put the pack back on her back, smiling and kissing Phantom's cheeks. "Thanks Danny. Do you think I'll ever be able to do that?"

Phantom shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows. You might develop a fire core, little spitfire." He mussed her hair and she giggled and tried to duck out from under his hand. "Later, kiddo," Phantom said, stretching out in the air so he would have appeared to be standing if he wasn't seven inches off the ground. "See you after detention."

"Bye Danny," Danielle said, also stretching out in the air. "I'm going to go store all of these just in case. We're still going to the movie this afternoon, right?"

Phantom chuckled. "Absolutely." He gave Dani a half hug from the side, then saluted her and flew down into the ground. Dani giggled in delight and flew up, into the sky, mumbling something to herself. Valerie smiled at the cute moment and pretended to be as intrigued as everybody else when they tried to figure out what was up with the "little ghost girl that looks like Phantom".

And if she later saw Danielle and Danny Fenton laughing at the bad graphics of Dead Teacher VIII in the back of the theater, well, nobody needed to know.

**What? No. I didn't just imply that Valerie figured it out. This was cute Danny-Danielle family times...originally**


End file.
